1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof, and particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of automatically displaying information relating to specific objects among objects displayed on a screen according to a user's manipulation for enhanced convenience, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As the mobile terminal has various functions, complicated functions such as a function for capturing a still image or a moving image, a function for reproducing a music file or a moving image, a game function, and a function for receiving broadcasting data are provided at the portable terminal. The portable terminal is implemented as a multimedia player. In order to support and enhance functions of the terminal, structural and/or software parts of the terminal are required to be upgraded.
The mobile terminal is provided with various function keys to execute each kind of functions. The function keys are generally displayed on a screen by using icons. In order to display icons as much as possible on a minimized display region, the icons are configured to have shapes that can be immediately recognized by a user.
However, those who are not accustomed to using the mobile terminal have to directly execute the respective icons, or have to refer to a guide book, since they do not precisely know meanings of the icons.